New Additions
by Lady Electricity
Summary: Dr John Watson always kept his family at a distance so what happens when one day his niece and her friend shows up at 221B Baker Street needing a place to stay? Well it means adventure, trouble and whole lot more! Series 1/2 Sherlock/OC Watson/OC REVIEW!
1. Unexpected Visitor

_Hello all!_

_Yes, yes I'm back! I hope you didn't miss me that much? Haha!_

_Anyhow, I have some good news – this is a NEW FIC! –shocks and gasps! – I know, please calm down and take a seat again :oP_

_So ever since it appeared on the television in 2010, I've been obsessed with Sherlock! Benedict Cumberbatch is amazing at playing him and I've always wanted to do an Sherlock fiction… So here it is!_

_Right, firstly it includes two OC characters which are based on myself and one of my close friends on here who is also a Fan Fic writer aka MaisieIrvette27! You might know her… lol _

_And we both have different names in this so I thought I would do a description beforehand which I know I don't normally do but I thought some of you might get confused so here it is:_

_First OC aka Me (Lady E):__ Rachel Watson,25 years old, dark brown wavy hair, green eyes, 5'6, described as smart and outgoing, sometimes can be quiet and keeps out of the way._

_Second OC aka MaisieIrvette27__: Kate McDonald,24 years old, American, Blonde/light brown straight hair, blue eyes, 5'5, described as hyper and also out going and likes adventure and trouble._

_So hopefully that clears that up! So here is the description of this fic…!_

_New Additions: __Dr John Watson always kept his family at a distance so what happens when one day his niece shows up at 221 Baker St with a suitcase needing a place to stay? She moves in and that's when the game begins! Along with her best friend, both of them get involved in the cases which means trouble of course and a whole lot more! Sherlock/OC and Watson/OC. Firstly, I know Dr John Watson in the series doesn't have a brother so I'm giving him one! If that's okay? Yes?_

_At the moment, it's going to be set series one because the only script I can find for Sherlock is the "Blind Banker" one – If anyone can find any of the scripts, please contact me! _

_Shall we start? Sorry if the first chapter is a little short – I hope you like it! _

_Onwards and upwards!_

_New Additions._

_Chapter One: Unexpected visitor._

"Where are you? Xx KMD"

Rachel rolled her eyes as she walked along the platform of London Victoria heading towards the ticker barrier.

This was the eighth time her best friend has texted her and it wasn't even 10am…!

"Why? X" She typed back shaking her head – she reached the ticket barrier and quickly put her phone away getting her going out ticket ready to put through the machine but suddenly the ticket jumped from her hand as a man in the business suit pushed into her left side making her stumble a little.

"Excuse me…." Rachel muttered under her tongue giving the man an evil glare as she bent down and picked up her ticket once more – the man ignored her and continued on his way.

"You alright, miss?"

Rachel turned around to see one of the ticket collectors smiling and then suddenly, he took her by the arm over to the other barrier.

"This one is better for you… your suitcase will fit through" The man pointed to the navy case she was holding in her other hand.

"Thank you" She politely smiled back and walked through, rolling the suitcase behind her – as she was about to take the next step, her suitcase's wheel caught on the edge of the gate making her nearly fall over once again.

"OH COME ON YOU PIECE OF SHIT!" Rachel yelled out – all of the sudden, the whole ticket barrier stopped and stared over to her.

Rachel coughed and forced a smile on her face as she managed to get the wheel free and quickly walk away, as she did – the whole barrier started to make noise again.

London Victoria station was buzzing with chatter, people going around their daily business – Rachel made her way through the crowd towards the open air of the city, the cold air hit her hard making her shiver and teeth chatter.

_Beep, Beep, Beep…_

Rachel smiled to herself and got her phone out of her pocket once again and read the message.

"You're NOT EVEN THERE YET? Xx"

"Give me a break, Kate…" Rachel said to herself, rolling her eyes once again at her friend's annoyance.

"Takes 5 mins on tube – Will txt when I'm there" She replied and putting it away once again.

Again, Rachel shivered and quickly made her way towards the London underground, she had been to London many times before and she knew the underground quite well.

As was expected, it was busy down here as well – loud tourists chatting with maps in their hands, the guards giving directions and the business men and woman going about their routine.

She smiled to herself and made her way through the crowd and she headed to the Victoria line where she needed to change at Oxford Circus which took her to her final destination – the place where she would be staying.

After going through the barriers and down the escalator – Rachel made her way to the platform, she looked around once again holding on to her case tightly and waited…Then out of the blue a sudden gush of air filled the platform making her brown hair fly up as the tube approached and stopped at the platform, the doors opened and quickly she got on dragging her luggage with her.

She eyed for a seat but all of them were taken – letting out a sigh of breathe, she got her phone back out to see if Kate had texted back and she was right. She had.

"You better txt back otherwise I will find you and glare….Xx" Rachel let out a laugh and bit her bottom lip smiling to herself.

The tube finally reached Oxford Circus, Rachel got off and quickly with her suitcase – she ran along the corridor and literally jumped onto the other tube that was waiting on the opposite platform.

"That was close!" She said to herself, and sat down finally – the tube would only take a few minutes to the final place where she needed to get off and like that – she was there.

Baker Street.

She made her way through the corridor and up the escalator once again and then she felt the London cold air hit her as she exited the tube station – Rachel looked around at her surroundings taking in all of the detail.

Rachel looked around again, she turned on the spot a few times looking for the right direction but she was lost in this area…

"Um… excuse me?" Rachel stopped a woman who was walking in her direction, the blonde hair woman smiled at her.

"I'm looking for Baker St… 221B actually…"

"It's right there… down that street." She pointed to her right and right there was Baker Street itself – it was a long street, occupied by many houses/flats and one café.

"Oh – thank was quick, thank you" Rachel smiled and started heading in that direction – she walked across the road and there she was in Baker Street, her final destination and the place where she would be staying.

Her footsteps slowly reached outside 'Speedy's café' – the place was empty inside which was strange for this time of morning…She sighed and got out her phone again…

"Outside the place now, wish me luck – xxx" Rachel coughed and inhaled in looking at the black door of 221B Baker St…the gold door knocker staring right at her and the doorbells on the side.

_Beep, Beep, Beep_

"Good luck Ray – Talk with you later! Xx"

Rachel smiled and lifted her left hand up and banged the knocker down a few times and waited…. The door then clicked open a few minutes later with a women standing there wearing a navy cardigan, and black skirt and stockings.

"Hello dearie…Are you alright?"

"I…Dr John Watson lives here? Correct?" Rachel replied, frowning confused at the women standing there.

"Yes, he does – lives upstairs… he's there now. Would you like to come in? Oh where are my manners! I'm Mrs Hudson…the land lady" Mrs Hudson smiled and showed Rachel in.

The hallway of Baker Street was cosy and smelling like baking – the wallpaper was slightly peeling and the staircase was bare without a carpet.

"DR WATSON!" Mrs Hudson called up and waved her hand behind her signalling for Rachel to follow her up the staircase.

Rachel followed dragging her suitcase up with her banging against the floorboards as it did, Mrs Hudson opened the door to a large green messy room full of the most random things – Rachel's eyes widen as she looked around, it wasn't like anything she was expecting… in front of her where two desks full of paper and objects, there was two armchairs, a fireplace with a large mirror on the wall and there was an adjourned kitchen full of different types of lab equipment.

Out of the blue – John appeared from the kitchen with a cup of tea which suddenly smashed hard against the floor as he stared at Mrs Hudson and the women…

"Rac…hel?"

"Hello, Uncle John…."

_So, there was the first chapter… it's the journey bit you know! Sorry if it's boring D: and I hope you enjoy it! _

_Lady Electricity! xx_


	2. Staying

_Hello!_

_Yes, I'm back and updating quickly! I hope everyone enjoyed the last chapter of "New Additions?"_

_I hope you didn't get bored of it or it was long winded because I wanted to explain how she got there etc!_

_Anyhow…! THANK YOU FOR THE 4 REVIEWS! That was only for chapter one and I feel actually quite proud because of it :D – So a big massive HUGE thank you to the following people for reviewing!_

_- MaisieIrvette27: Thank you for reading it! I hope you enjoy it more as we continue into it! _

_-Irene Holmes: Hello! –waves- All will be explained why she needs a place to stay during this chapter and also why John acted like that too! Woo! Thank you for your review! _

_-Gwilwillith: Wow! Firstly, I like your name – very unusual! And I'm getting off the subject…Thank you very much for the review and I hope to see you more in the future!_

_-TheImmortalNemesis: Oooh I like your name as well, it sounds very mysterious….! Thank you also for the review… I'm not a brilliant writer –shakes head- And I hope you will enjoy the 2nd chapter also!_

_So, firstly – If anyone has seen the episode "Blind Banker" you would know about the guy who works with Soo Lin won't be in this story – yes, yes I know but all will be explained! _

_Anyhow, shall we get started on chapter two? Yes? Let's do this!_

Chapter Two: Staying.

"What are you doing?"

"Nothing…"

"Bullshit..."

John looked up momentary from his mobile phone and gave Rachel a glare from his chair – Rachel was sat opposite him with her head in her hand rolling her eyes remembering 5 minutes ago…

_Flashback._

"Rac…hel?"

"John! Look at the mess you made…" Mrs Hudson tutted and automatically went to the kitchen to clean up the shattered cup.

Rachel frowned at John – he had changed since the last time she had saw him and that was before he went to war, and then she heard he had come back injured and living in London.

His hair was a little greyer, he had large bags under his eyes and he always wore those woolly jumpers and checkered shirts underneath them.

But most of all – it was his reaction, he looked really shocked that she was here.

"What are you doing here?" John managed to get out finally after staring at her.

"What do you mean, 'what am I doing here?' You know why I'm here Uncle John…" Rachel replied as Mrs Hudson reappeared with her eyes wide.

"Uncle!"

_End of flashback_

"So, what are you doing?" Again, John ignored her and scrolled down his phone messages looking for the ones he had missed from his sister Harry and Rachel's mum Jane.

He had 24 new messages from Harry and same from Jane, he opened the most recent one which was received today at 8.32am.

'_Don't you answer anything? I've emailed u, txt u – Ray is coming today remember? Needs a place to stay cus of new job ASAP ME NOW!'_

"You're checking your messages aren't you?"

"No…"

"You are such a bad liar…" John signed and got up from his seat going over to the desk and opening his laptop up – Rachel watched him and shook her head, she couldn't believe that he didn't know and no wonder her mum and aunt can't get hold of him all the time – he ignores them.

"Would you like a cup of tea, dear?" Mrs Hudson asked as she finished cleaning up the cup and cold tea from the floor and smiled to her.

"Yes that would be lovely, Mrs Hudson? Is it?" She half smiled as the woman nodded and went to the kitchen.

"So, Dr Watson is your uncle! I didn't know he had any close family!" She called from the kitchen, at that moment Rachel looked back over to John who was looking at her after checking his email messages – there was more messages on there since last week explaining the situation: Rachel's work was being shut down and she was being relocated to London and needed a place and they thought of John.

"Yes – my brother, Mrs H." John said out of the blue and then looking to the floor sighing, Rachel did the same. Mrs Hudson reappeared and saw the look on their faces…

"Oh… Is your brother?"

"Died 5 years ago…."

"I'm so sorry…" Mrs Hudson gave a blue cup to Rachel who took it and put it down on the small table next to the armchair.

"Look…Rachel…" John broke the silence, he wiped his brow and took a deep breath and stared her right in the face.

"You can't stay here… there is just no room"

"I start my job tomorrow and you are telling me I can't stay? You are going to throw your niece right out onto the street already…?" Rachel argued back, and stood up going towards the door to the stairs.

"I can't afford a place in London, let alone a hotel!"

"Do you have any friends you can stay with?"

"JOHN WATSON!"

Rachel and John suddenly jumped unexpectedly as Mrs Hudson stood up and scowled at him.

"You can't throw family out! Family is all we had these days! She is staying and that is the end of that!" Mrs Hudson declared throwing her arms in the arm and walking over to Rachel pulling the young girl into her side for a hug.

"But…"

"NO BUTS! She can have the spare room next to yours upstairs…" Mrs Hudson nodded and then made her way down the stairs leaving them alone in the room.

"Let me show you to your room then…"

Rachel smiled in relief and threw her arms around John's neck and hugged him hard out of the blue.

"Thank you" She whispered and let go giving him a final smile. He went in front and show her to the staircase which led upstairs.

There were two rooms next to each other and John opened the left one to a large room, the walls were painted plain white and there was a double bed in the middle of the room with a small warobe.

"It's not much…" John coughed and show her inside; Rachel placed her suitcase down on the bed and made her way to the window to see a small patio at the back of the property.

"It's fine" Rachel looked over to him again and smiled, he half smiled back.

"Um, I need to go out for a bit – I'll be back soon" John coughed and made his way out of the room and closed the door behind him.

"Home sweet home…" She sighed and unzipping her suitcase.

Kate

Kate dusted off her black shirt as she finished brushing off the 17th century vase she had been working on for the last few weeks, she had glued it back together from tiny pieces and now she was about to glaze it.

"Kate!"

Her blonde head looked up and gave her boss a smile; she jumped from her seat and made her way over to Amelia.

"Yes?" Her American accent replied, giving her a friendly smile back.

"Could you go help Soo Lin with the tea demonstration?" Amelia asked her and Kate nodded back and walked out of the small room – the back rooms of the British museum were very quiet today but the museum was busy with many tourists.

Kate loved working for the museum, it had always been her dream to put objects back together ever since she was a child, jigsaw puzzles were her favourite so she studied hard at high school, college and got her degrees and found her perfect job and it was in England, the place she always wanted to live. She had lived her for more than 4 years and during that, she had met her best friend Rachel – they met through the museum and Rachel's job and they got on instantly.

Finally Kate found the room, there was a small gathering of people around a table – she spotted Soo Lin admiring the clay tea pots in front of her.

"The great artisans say – the more the tea pot is used, the more beautiful is becomes, The pot is seasoned by repeatedly pouring tea over the surface" She smiled to the crowd, pouring the warm liquid over the pot carefully and with grace and then she wiped the pot clean making it gleam.

"The deposit left on the clay creates this beautiful patina, over time some pots the clay has been burnished by tea made over four hundred years ago."

The crowd smiled and watched as Soo Lin handed a small cup to a boy who nervously took it and took a sip.

"You drink from the pot that served Tan Lun himself. Great general of the Ming Dynasty" The boy giggled and soon the display was over and Kate made her way over.

"It seems you started without me…" Kate lightly touched the tea pot with her fingertips.

"And four hundred years? And they are letting you use it to make yourself a cup of tea" Kate laughed, so did Soo Lin.

"These pots need attention. The clay is cracking."

Kate stood next to Soo Lin and watched her slowly clean the teapot and put them away.

"I can't see how a tiny splash of tea is going to help" Kate said out loud.

"Sometimes you have to look hard at something – to see its value and see this one shines a little brighter" She held the tea pot up to the light and Kate saw how it shone, sparking in the light.

"You know, we should go out sometime… you have been here for a few months, maybe go out for drinks? Tonight? My friend just moved to London and she would love to come" Kate asked her, she knew Soo Lin always kept to herself.

"I don't know… you wouldn't like me that much." Soo Lin shyly replied, avoiding Kate's eye contact.

"Let us decide that, I bet you are tons of fun!"

"I… just… I can't" Soo Lin shook her head, walking pasted Kate and leaving the room. Kate sighed and frowned after the girl. To Kate, it sounded like she was hiding something but she shook her head from those thoughts, she looked down and saw there was a tea pot lid on the counter still that Soo Lin has missed.

"Damn!"

She picked it up carefully and made her way from the room following the tracks of Soo Lin, her footsteps echoed throughout the museum hallway and she reached the top of the stairs, the place was empty now and near closing – the lights were slowly going out as she walked down the steps heading towards the basement.

The storage room was dark with a few lights on, Kate looked around still holding the tea pot lid and then she saw it.

Right in the middle of the centre of the room was a roman male statue but something was different about it – she stepped closely and looked confused at it…

"What the…."

The statue was vandalised with yellow spray paint – Kate looked it up and down at the weird scribbles wondering what they were and then she noticed something more important.

Soo Lin was missing.

_Sorry if it's short! I hope you enjoyed it and I added Kate in as well :D Please review! And till next time _

_Lady Electricity! xx Please PLEASE PLEASE REVIEW! xx_

_P.S - If any of you LOVE DOCTOR WHO - Please check out my friend's fan fic, it's called **Dimensions Collide **and it's by MaisieIrvette27! Thank you!_

_Also, I don't mean to moan or anything, but I check my hits and visits for this story every day and I see people are reading it but not leaving a review, so please - take your time and leave a small review? Or even a PM about it! - Thank you! :D_


	3. Forgetting And Meeting

Chapter 3: Forgetting and meeting.

_Beep, beep….beep_

"Oh shut up…" Rachel muttered, fluttering one eye open and rolling to her side in her bed looking at the electronic device flashing the time.

"9.30am…OH CRAP!" She yelled flinging the duvet covers off herself and falling out of her small bed straight onto the floorboards.

Rachel quickly got up and headed towards her closet, throwing random clothes onto the bed – she didn't pay much attention what they were as she ran out of the room and down the stairs into the living room of 221B Baker Street.

John was sitting at his desk when he noticed his niece rushing through just in her nightie through the kitchen and quickly closing the door to the bathroom, locking the door behind her.

"Late, are we?" John yelled as his typed on his keyboard, updating his blog as he normally did in the mornings.

"Oh, be quiet!" Rachel yelled back – after she shouted back all he heard was the running of water and a few bangs coming from that direction.

"Are you alright in there?" John frowned as the door to the bathroom whipped open to Rachel standing there brushing her hair down with her hands as she came back into the living room.

"Oh I'm fine….Just nearly fell into the bath that's all. Now I'm late, so late" She hurried back up the stairs to her room.

John shook his head and laughed a little as he closed his laptop, getting up and grabbing his jacket from the back of the chair.

"I'm off out – good luck on your first day" John stood at the bottom of the staircase to her room and called up.

"Thanks Uncle John…" Rachel replied back fixing her blouse, making sure the buttons were done up properly – she had chosen her white blouse, and smart blue jeans along with her black shoes, she wanted to make an expression on her first day and hoped she looked the part.

Rachel heard the front door slam as she picked up her jacket and bag, heading down stairs and she kept going towards the front door where Mrs Hudson appeared from her room.

"Ah, well you look very smart" Mrs Hudson smiled at her, looking at her clothes as Rachel did up her coat.

"Thank you, Mrs Hudson" Rachel replied opening the door, the weather was warm today but it was still overcast overhead – she smiled to herself as she began turned to the right and started to walk along Baker Street heading towards her new job. She loved her job because it involved her favourite thing in the world: Books.

Her job was to restore them; she loved it – putting the detail back into old fashioned books.

It only took 10 minutes to arrive at her destination; she looked up and down at the small building in front of her and smiled to herself.

"Smith and Jennings books" Rachel whispered, she reached into her bag to find her mobile phone but nothing was there.

"Bollocks"

Kate

"Hey, Soo Lin – sorry, but I found your number in the museum phone book. Um, are you alright? Um… I mean, please phone me when you get this…" Kate hung up her mobile phone sighing out loud worried about if Soo Lin was alright or not it wasn't like her to suddenly go like that, she shook her head and she entered her local supermarket secretly hoping that Soo Lin would be at work later on this morning, it was quite busy in the store today with many people hurrying about their business and looking at the different items.

She held the basket tight to her body as her heels clicked along the floor heading down the bread section, she eye spied the different types of bread looking for the brown loaf – she found it and picked it up but accidently bumped her hand into somebody else's.

"Oh, I'm so sorry" Kate looked up to the man next to her – her eyes widen a little taking in the man, he was very cute looking she thought.

"That is okay, you have it – it's the last one" John replied to the blonde girl next to him, his eyes studied her gently – her blonde hair falling just past her shoulders of her dark green coat and matching scarf. Kate was doing the same – studying the stranger who reached for the same bread, his face reminded her of a cute hedgehog for some reason, his hair was or mousey brown going a bit grey, he was also wearing an alarming woolly white jumper and raincoat over the top.

"Are you sure?"

"Take it" John replied, half smiling and handing her the bread and even putting it in her basket.

"Thank you…" Kate smiled once again and pushed gently past him heading down the aisle, before she turned the corner – she glimpsed at him once more and quickly went.

During her shopping trip, her basket began to get full of different products she needed – her eyes were also looking around the aisles for the man she met earlier. Little did she know, John was doing the same looking for the blonde girl hoping to accidently bump into her again.

Kate finally finished her shopping and waited in the small queue for the self-service machines, she found them a lot quicker than the person behind the convey belt ones then she noticed him again – he was at one of the machines scanning through some of his items till…

_Please place your item in the area provided_

John tutted looking down at the item already there, he rolled his eyes at the machine picking up the item and placing it back down – finally it recognised it and stopped talking at him, he looked around and saw the blonde girl again staring in his direction he gulped and half smiled that way, she did the same.

John picked up another item and scanned it…

_Item not scanned, please try again._

He huffed holding the lettuce in his hands as he scanned it again but again it didn't scan.

_Item not scanned._

"You think maybe you could keep your voice down?" John said to the electric machine…

"You do realize that is a machine you are talking too…" Kate interrupted him; he noticed that she wasn't in the queue anymore but at the machine, opposite him.

"Ah well…"

Kate shook her head slightly and scanned her shopping quickly, putting it into bags provided and was about to get ready to pay.

_Card not authorised, please seek alternative method of payment._

The woman's voice from John's machine said out loud, everyone in the queue sighed loudly as he reached into his wallet finding another credit card to pay with.

"Is everything okay?" Kate observed the man was getting more and more stressed at the machine.

"Yes… yes!" John replied and stuck another card into the machine.

_Card not authorised_

"Yeah… I've got it! Alright!" John finally gave up, waving his arms at the machine and storming away with Kate looking at the space he was, she grabbed her bags and followed him out of the doors.

"Hey! Wait…" Kate called after him, she then looked down to see something on the floor – it was a card she bended down and picked it up reading the name on it.

"Dr John H Watson" She read out loud, suddenly the man stopped hearing his name being read aloud.

"Sorry?" John turned to see the blonde woman holding a card in her hands – she looked up and walked forward slowly standing opposite him.

"I think this is your card…" Kate smiled, handing John the card and he took it with a smile.

"Thank you… um…"

"Kate… My name is Kate McDonald" Kate told him her name biting her lip gently, holding her bags tightly.

"Nice to meet you Kate… I'm…"

"Dr John H Watson?"

"Ah – yes, the card of course… thank you again" John hesitated for a moment and turned away from her and walked away from her.

"John Watson… hm." His name lingered in her mind before she walked away in the opposite direction.

Rachel.

Rachel opened the door to Baker Street once more, she tutted to herself – she was now really late and forgotten her mobile phone which was on her bedside table.

Before she took the first step of the stairs, she heard a distant yell coming from upstairs – she looked confused titling her head upwards wondering what that noise was.

Rachel slowly went up the stairs and jumped out of her skin as she looked into the living room to see a stranger standing there holding a lethal sharp blade pointing it at something…

"What the…"

As she frowned the strange man yelled again and headed forward, curiously she stepped forward into the doorway to see what was happening – then she saw it, the man was in the grip of another strange man.

She noticed the man was completely different, defending himself from the sword – he pushed the sword man away into the kitchen but then there was more yelling and loud scrap noise.

Rachel jumped again as she looked down to see the two men now rolling around on the carpet, grunting and yelling at each other – the man without the sword stood up grabbing the other and head butting him away, she notice him straightening his black suit before continuing.

She entered the room fully now, standing near the couch – the man in the black suit stared at her and suddenly pointed at her, her eyes broaden as the sword man turned to face her and was about to head her direction with the sword.

Rachel backed away and bumped into the sofa falling backwards putting her arms up to defend herself with her eyes closed…

"HEY!"

The sword man turned once again and the man punched him in the face sending him backwards into one of the chairs near the fireplace.

Rachel opened her eyes slowly and looked about scared, she saw the man was knocked out on the chair but the other man was standing there… she blinked a few times taking in the man – he was tall, slender looking man wearing all black – black shirt, trousers, shoes, jacket… her eyes studied his face, his face looked serious – full lips, light blue eyes staring back at her and his brown hair with slight curls in it.

"Who are you?"

He was the first to speak, he looked at the scared woman sitting on his sofa staring back at him – she was certainly different, there was something different… nothing was standing out at him. He couldn't read her.

At that moment, Mrs Hudson came up the stairs – he turned to see Mrs Hudson, instantly his eyes wandered about her person.

The flour on the sleeve, smudge of lipstick on her teeth, right handed, crumbs on her dress… his eyes wondered back to the woman.

Again, there was nothing… her green eyes staring back at his wide, her brown hair perfectly in a bun with strands of hair falling on her face with her coat tightly around her body.

One thing was on Sherlock Holmes's mind.

_Who was she?_

_**Hello all! I hope you like chapter 3 of New Additions! Hope is makes sense etc and I'm sorry I haven't updated in a while, things have been difficult here.**_

_**Before I start the reviews: PLEASE could everyone check out my friend's fic called Dimensions Collide by MaisieIrvette27 – it is a Dr Who fan girl fic, including 10th and 11th doctor! Even though it's on the first chapter still – she only has three reviews and two are from me! LOL – PLEASE, PLEASE REVIEW!**_

_**Now: Review time!**_

_**-MaisieIrvette27: Hehe I love John's reaction too! I hope you like this one and thank you for the review!**_

_**-Irene Holmes: The answer to your question is because every time she saw John before the war, he always had those woolly jumpers, even when she saw him as a child, those woolly jumpers! I hope that clears it up, somehow! Thank you for the review!**_

_**-Marauder no Five: I like study in pink also, but I could only find the script to "Blind Banker" lol Thank you for the review!**_

_**-Gwilwillith: Oooh Elvish! That is really interesting and it sounds really lovely! Thank you for the review!**_

_**-The Slytherin in raven robes: Yes, look up Sherlock! It's amazing the BBC series – America are going to do an version of it, but I don't think it's going to be great lol Thank you for the review!**_

_**-Zenappa: Hello! Haven't seen you for a while, hope all is okay? Thank you for the review and hope you continue to read…**_

_**Anyhow, hope this chapter is alright, any problems – you know where I am! Enjoy!**_

_**p.s - just a quick note again, could everyone PLEASE check out this new fiction from my friend "MaisieIrvette27" - it's called Devils And Angels - A Sherlock/OC and Moriarty/OC fic! REVIEW IT NOW!**_


	4. Introductions

"OH MY LORD!"

Sherlock snapped out of his thoughts and looked back over Mrs Hudson standing there with her eyebrows raised at the knocked out man slumped in the chair behind him.

"What happened? Ooh look at the state of the rug…" She continued looking downwards now shaking her head left to right.

Sherlock ignored her and directed his attention back to the wide eyed woman frozen on the sofa still – he watched her gulp gently and shift slightly as well and staring at him, at that moment he could tell that she was shocked.

Rachel stared back – she was in her own world but her eyes lifted up to see Mrs Hudson was in the room now tutting.

"Oh! I didn't see you there…" Mrs Hudson turned around and clutched her chest sighing in relief; Rachel slowly stood up and came over to Mrs Hudson quietly.

"Mrs Hudson"

Both of the women turned around to see Sherlock about to grab the man's arms trying to hoist him up.

"Can you help me lift him up?" He asked, lifting him again but not having any luck.

"Not with my dodgy hip…" Mrs Hudson placed her hand on her hip and moved out of the room towards the stairs.

"I'll…help" Rachel managed to say, she tucked a piece of hair back behind her ear before coming over standing next to the mystery man.

"Shall I um…grab the legs?" Rachel gulped again, her eyes went back to the light blue eyes of the man – he gave her a small nod and she wrapped her arms around the knocked out man's legs. Both of them together lifted him up and struggled towards the door with Rachel going backwards down the steps with Sherlock going forwards.

"What are you two doing?" Mrs Hudson exclaimed at the bottom of the stairs looking at them both in shock.

"I'm sorry Mrs Hudson…" Rachel apologized with a half-smile. "Could you please…" she nodded to the door and Mrs Hudson briskly went over opening it letting Rachel and Sherlock straight through to the quiet Baker Street.

A few people walked by looking at the two people strangely holding a sleeping man, with one arm – Sherlock put it into the air waving it about.

"Um, what are you doing?" Rachel asked out of the blue. It was the first time she spoke to him and this took him by shock again.

His head twisted around to her as he kept waving his arm about madly – "Flagging down a taxi…" Sherlock muttered.

"But…"

"Sssh!" Sherlock glared at her for a moment and continued at what he was doing.

Rachel rolled her eyes and shifted alittle bit managing to hold the man's legs with one arm letting the other become free – she lifted her hand up to her mouth, placing two fingers in her mouth and giving a loud whistle making Sherlock jump nearly dropping the man.

Out of the blue, a taxi pulled up near the kerb near to the couple.

"There we go…" Rachel half smiled at a stunned Sherlock, he blinked a few times opening the door to the taxi – he walked in with the man in his arms with Rachel following him as he placed the man on the empty seat and then exiting the taxi from the other side, he came up next to the driver as Rachel stepped out shutting the door sharply.

"Ride him around till he wakes up – he's not armed" Sherlock told the taxi driver who nodded and then drove off into the wind.

Both of them stood in silence, Sherlock walked back over to the pavement and took another look at the woman – this time, little things were beginning to stand out to him.

_Right handed, her black shoes slightly rubbing against her feet which made her lean on her left leg more._

He smirked alittle feeling a small triumph with himself figuring out something about her – the next thing was who she was.

Rachel sighed out, looking up at the man again before going back into 221B and going up the stairs towards her room, she grabbed her mobile phone from the sideboard and came back downstairs – she noticed the man was back in the front room, sitting in the chair that the knocked out man was just in reading the paper.

She cleared her throat as she entered the room, she watched him slightly glance over his paper at her and then back to the words.

"So…What was that about that?" Rachel opened her mouth first filling the quiet room.

"Diamond heist, nothing interesting to me – boring" He replied sharply, his eyes still glued to the paper.

"Oh"

The room filled again with an awkward silence, what Rachel wanted to know is who he was and why was he ignoring her '_It's now or never…' _She thought to herself and was about to open her mouth till she heard the front door slam and footsteps coming up the stairs.

John appeared at the door frowning at Sherlock, he was still in the same position he left him before he went shopping.

"You took your time" Rachel looked over to see the man speaking; John rolled his eyes to him and walked into the room.

"Err…I didn't get the shopping…." John explained and then spotted Rachel out of the corner of his eye; he turned his head to him frowning more.

"I thought you were going to work?" John asked, Rachel sighed and shook her mobile phone in the air to him.

"I forgot my phone…"

"What? Why not?" Sherlock interrupted them, pulling his paper down.

"I had a row with the shop…with the chip and pin machine" John told him, Rachel raised her eyebrows at John pursing her lips together trying not to laugh.

"You had a row with the machine?"

"Well, sort of. It sat there and I shouted abuse…" John replied.

"Um….John?" Rachel called him over and he came standing opposite him.

"What is it?"

"I don't know him…." Rachel pointed over to the man sitting on the chair still.

"OH! It slipped my mind, I've been so….Sherlock" John nodded over to him, both of the men glared at each other – before long, Sherlock looked up and got up from his seat straightening his jacket and coming over slowly.

"Sherlock Holmes, this is my niece – Rachel Watson" John finally introduced them.

"Niece?"

"Yes, niece…"

"I didn't know you had a niece John, Harry isn't the one for children" Sherlock made his point.

"That's because Harry isn't my mother – my dad is John's older brother" Rachel came into the conversation looking at the man.

_Sherlock Holmes _She thought to himself, the name suited him.

"It's nice to meet you…" Rachel finally said to him, she looked into his eyes for a second before looking away to John.

"I'll better go….or I will be late"

She pushed past John and headed down the stairs leaving the men in the front room, she took one last look to see that Sherlock was still looking at her.

Sherlock stared after the brown haired girl, her scent still in the air as she pushed pasted – it was the smell of vanilla… it suited her he thought to himself and he finally found out her name… _Rachel._

"Sherlock? SHERLOCK!"

The front door slammed making Sherlock blinked and look at John wide eyed at him again.

"Have you got any cash?" John asked once again.

"Take my card" Sherlock nodded over to the table and went back to his chair sitting back down with the paper. John went over to see Sherlock's wallet lying there and he opened it and took out the debit card.

"You could always go yourself, you know. Have you been sitting in that chair all morning?" John asked.

"What happened about that case you were offered? The diamond?"

Sherlock's mind drifted back to 20 minutes ago – knocking out the man and seeing Rachel looking stunned on _his _sofa with her eyes staring at him and looking at him as she helped him: those eyes stuck in his thoughts.

"Sherlock?"

He shook his head and looked down for a moment to see the man's sword near his chair still; he quickly kicked it back before John could see.

"Not interested. I sent them a message" Sherlock replied bluntly.

John shrugged and walked into the table, rolling his eyes to see it was still messy and not cleaned up – he looked down to see a scratch on the kitchen table but he shrugged again moving back into the front room to see Sherlock not in his spot but at the desk on a laptop.

"Is that my computer?" John asked pointing and sitting down.

"Of course"

"What?"

"Mine is in the bedroom"

"And you couldn't be bothered to get up?" John replied, but Sherlock ignored him.

"It's password protected"

"In a manner of speaking. Took me less than a minute to guess yours, not exactly Fort Knox"

"You guessed my password?" John got up and came over next to Sherlock, looking over his shoulder.

"There are forty three"

"What?"

"Types of password. That people like you commonly use" Sherlock explained.

"What does that mean? 'People like me?'" John asked, frowning at the back of Sherlock's head.

"Ordinary"

"Stupid… I'll better change it" John sighed, moving away back to his chair and sitting back down.

"There's no point…" "No. I suppose…"

Sherlock came off his emails and clicked on a familiar link, reading down the page.

"I see you have started your blog…" Sherlock said out loud, glancing for a second over to John.

"You….read it?"

"'Imperious'. Not a word I've ever been called before."

"I said some nice stuff about you too…I said you knew some good restaurants" John pointed out half smiling.

"'Pompous' has a U in it" Sherlock also said, John huffed getting up and grabbed his laptop from Sherlock snapping it shut loudly.

"Right, thank you!" John replied and went away to his room putting it away.

John came back into the front room – he had today's post in his hands, most of the letters were bills and more bills.

"I need to get a job…" He moaned placing them down on the seat.

"Dull!" Sherlock exclaimed.

"Yeah…but necessary, if we want to eat actual food this month plus we have an extra mouth to feed…" John said, referring to Rachel.

"This is difficult to say, but if you could see your way to lending me some…" John began to say, but Sherlock was staring into space.

"Sherlock? Did you hear what I said?"

"I need to go to the bank" Sherlock jumped up from seat and grabbed his coat. John followed him and both ended up on the street again, hauling a taxi down.

Both of them got into the taxi, as they sat in silence – Sherlock was staring out of the window at the world then he noticed something.

Sherlock's eyes drifted towards the book shop – in the window of the shop, he could see Rachel standing there with a smile on her face with a older gentlemen laughing – his eyes wandered around the man, and he could tell that he was trying to 'flirt' with her.

His eyes went back to Rachel; she was still smiling touching her face before going through a door into the back.

He wanted to know more about her and it wasn't going to be easy.

**Right! Leaving it there, what did everyone think? Good or bad? Let me know!**

**Sorry for the long update, I've been up to my eyeballs in work and I've been also working on my new fiction which you made already know about! It's called "When Strangers Collide" – it's a Moriarty/OC fic and ideas for that have been coming like clockwork so that's my excuse!**

**Before I do the reviews, PLEASE click your mouse's over to my friend's fan fiction called "Devils and Angels" – the author is MaisieIrvette27 and she's really good writer! Her fic is amazing and needs some reviews, so go read and REVIEW!**

**Review time!**

**-Phantom of the common room: Hehe I like that part too! Good way for them to meet! Thank you for the review!**

**-Gwilwillith: I don't think I write so well :S lol but thank you anyway! Yup Sherlock has met Rachel and John and Kate are so sweet – more of them to come! Thank you for the review!**

**-Kay: Hello! Thank you for the review, hope you are enjoying it!**

**-Kie1993: Hello! Thank you! And I hope you are also enjoying the story as well!**

**-Zenappa: Glad everything is going so well! Glad you love this as well, thank you so much for the review – Hehe have to wait and see with Rachel and Sherlock :D **

**- Irene Holmes: Don't worry, I have my blonde moments too :D but my brown hair covers it up lol – thank you for the review! Hope you like it so far!**

**-Jumper Guy: Wow, hello! Firstly thank you very much for reviewing, I hope you like the story so far: The approach I was going for Sherlock not being able to read Rachel is when Sherlock couldn't read Irene Adler in the first episode of the season two – that gave me the idea but in this chapter you can see, he can read her alittle bit but not majorly… get what I'm saying? LOL Hard to explain. Anyhow, thank you again!**

**Till next time my lovelies! :D And don't worry, more Kate in the next chapter :D **


	5. Yellow Paint

"Hey, Simon... is it?"

The tall older gentlemen popped his head around the corner to see his new transfer sitting at her desk with her head in a few books, but his eyes drifted to what was next to her... a calculator.

"Is there something the matter, Rachel...?" He replied, fully coming into the small office crossing his arms.

"The figures...they...something doesn't add up here" She replied, glancing upwards for a second then going through some of the papers.

Rachel had only been at work for a couple of hours and she realized business was going to be slow for the day – Simon, the owner of the shop showed her around and gave her a small office in the back. The first hour in is when it dawned on her that there wasn't much to do so she asked Simon if there was anything she could do and he suggested the finances, sorting them out... this was his biggest mistake.

"I'm sure they are perfectly fine" He reassured her but she shook her head side to side, punching numbers into the calculator.

"Simon – at this rate, you are going to owe the bank twice as much... you need more clients" Rachel told him.

"Don't worry about the bank!" He turned away and walked into the main shop – she followed him clutching a few letters.

"You see the red letters here? Hm? They will close you down" She turned him around to face her again, he sighed and nodded – his worst fear was to be closed down and this was his life.

"Let me go to the bank and I'll sort something out for you" She smiled, grabbing her coat and putting the letters into her bag.

"Okay – this is the address, corner of Bishopgate" Simon told her.

"See you in a few hours" Rachel exited the shop and whistled for the first taxi she saw.

* * *

><p>John's eyes looked wide as he saw the bank in front of him – he looked over to Sherlock for a moment and then back at the tall glass building, the sun hitting off the windows shining brightly.<p>

"When you said we were going to the bank..."

Sherlock ignored him and continued inside, John followed him looking at his surroundings as he did – he spotted the different time zone clocks on the wall as they when up the escalator to the main desks.

Sherlock spoke quietly to the woman behind the desk who was fast onto the phone and quickly she pointed them into the right direction.

"Thanks" John spoke for the both of them and they walked along the hallway, turning a few corners till they were met by a familiar face that Sherlock knew.

"Sherlock Holmes!"

"Sebastian"

"How are you buddy? How long has it been? Eight years since I last clapped eyes on you!" He greeted them, leading them into his office.

"Sorry, how do you two know each other?" John enquired giving them a confused look.

"University" Sebastian replied, smiling a toothy grin at him.

"You went to University?"

"This is my friend John Watson" Sherlock introduced him, looking over to him.

"Friend...?" Sebastian spluttered, raising his eyebrows.

"Colleague" John replied fast, shaking his hand.

"Grab a pew!" He told them both, and they sat next to each other as Sebastian sat behind his desk.

"Need something, um coffee? Water... no?" Both of them shook their heads.

"You're doing well. Spending lots of time aboard" Sherlock broke the silence first.

"Well, some"

"Flying all the way round the world. Twice a month!" Sherlock's eyes roamed around the man's desk and then back up at him smiling wide.

"You're doing that thing... When we were at Uni together and this guy here – he had this trick he used to do"

"It's not a trick" Sherlock argued back.

"He could look at you and tell you your whole life story" Sebastian smiled at John.

"Yes, I've seen him do it" John momentarily looked over to Sherlock for a second who seem to be distracted by something else.

"Put the wind up everyone. We hated him" John smiled alittle, but stopped as Sherlock looked over at him.

"You'd come to breakfast in the formal hall and this freak – he would know who you'd been shagging the previous night!" Sebastian continued.

"I simply observed" Sherlock replied plainly.

Sebastian laughed shaking his head "Go on! Enlighten me. 'Two trips a month, flying all round the world'. You're quite right. But how could you tell?"

Sherlock opened his mouth to speak but Sebastian continued.

"Gonna tell me there's a stain on my tie – from a type of ketchup you can only buy in Manhattan?"

"No...I..."

"Or maybe it's the mud on my shoes..."

"I was chatting to your secretary outside. She told me" Sherlock finally said, the smile faded from Sebastian's face and he cleared his throat.

"Well I'm glad you could make it over. We've had a break in"

Sherlock and John followed Sebastian from his office to a different place – the whole room was filled with telephone's ringing continuously, and loud chatter from the people trying to make the right deals.

Sherlock turned the corner and felt something bump into him hard; he instantly grabbed them by their shoulders and looked down at the flustered brown hair.

"Rachel" He whispered, Rachel looked up moving the hair from her eyes to see the piercing light blue eyes of Sherlock Holmes staring down at her.

"Sherlock Holmes..." She managed to reply, he slowly let go out her shoulders as John appeared right beside him.

"Rachel! What are you doing here?" John asked, looking between Sherlock and her still looking at each other.

"Pardon? Oh, trying to sort out money trouble from my new boss and turns out some of it comes from overseas, the person downstairs sent me up here" Rachel explained but then furrowed her eyebrows.

"What are you two doing here?"

"This way gents!" Sebastian called them over, Rachel still looked confused at them as they started to walk away from her.

"John! John!" She called after him, catching up.

"You didn't answer my question"

"We are on a case...well I say 'we' – I mean Sherlock is" John replied.

"What do you mean a case? He works for the Police force?" Rachel continued, getting confused more than ever.

Her eyes looked at Sherlock's back wondering what he did for a living.

Before she could ask him, Sebastian interrupted her.

"Sir William's office. The bank's former chairman, his room has been left here – like a sort of memorial"

He turned towards the door, putting in a random combination into the electronic keypad device.

"Someone broke in here late last night"

"What did they steal?" John asked, Rachel stood behind him trying to look.

"Nothing, they just left a little message" Sebastian replied, stepping aside to reveal why he needed Sherlock's help.

The room was very old fashioned with an old style writing desk and a few cloths over pieces of furniture but all of their eyes were glued to the wall where an old oil painting hung – it was a portrait of an old man. Rachel tilted her head to the side reading the plaque underneath the painting. '_Sir William Shad. 1944- 2009. Chairman'._

But there was something different, her eyes went back up and she noticed a thick yellow line drawn on going through the man's eyes and next to the painting was the same yellow paint but it wasn't a line, it was more of a scribble.

"I'm sorry, but who are you?"

Rachel jumped to see Sebastian staring at her.

"Oh, um... I was looking for... um...what did that lady say...OH! Sebastian Wikes" She remembered.

"That's me – give me 5 minutes whilst I'll show them the CCTV footage" He replied motioning them from the room and into a different room, Rachel hanged back looking round the office.

Sebastian popped the video into the machine showing the office, he stopped it twice showing John and Sherlock the time stamps. The first one was at 11.34pm – no paint on the portrait and then at 11.35pm paint appeared.

"Sixty seconds apart. So someone came up here in the middle of the night, splashed paint around and then left within a minute"

"How many ways into that office?" Sherlock asked automatically.

"That's where this gets really interesting" He led them out of the room again, passed Rachel perching on a desk.

They gathered around a computer screen, he turned it on showing different numbers appearing.

"Every door that opens in this bank – it gets logged right here. Every walk in closet and toilet too" Sebastian pursed his lips together, moving out of the way so Sherlock could look at the screen more clearly.

"That door didn't open last night?"

"There's a hole in our security. Find it and we'll pay you, five figures" Sebastian reached into his jacket pocket and pulled out a white cheque.

"This is only an advance. Tell me how he got in and there will be a bigger one on the way" John looked at the cheque and towards Sherlock who didn't seem interested, he was looking at Rachel who was staring at the ceiling.

"I don't need incentives..." Sherlock muttered, moving away to begin his quest.

"He's kidding! Shall I look after that for him...?" John asked, Sebastian gave him the cheque and moved away also towards Rachel.

"I apologize, Miss...?"

"Watson. Rachel Watson" Rachel smiled, shaking his hand gently.

"Watson? Are you related to...?" Sebastian looked over to John walking away to find Sherlock.

"He's my uncle; shall we step into your office?" Rachel smiled; Sebastian smiled back and gestured back towards his office.

* * *

><p>"Thank you for your time, Mr Wikes" Rachel came out of his office, shaking his hand again.<p>

"The pleasure is all mine and..." Sebastian trailed off and he looked confusedly behind her to see Sherlock darting back and forth between the pillars.

"What is he on?" He tried not laughing, Rachel turned as well to see what he was on about and saw the same thing but she knew Sherlock was up to something. Her eyes looked at Sir William's office and then back at Sherlock still darting back and forth.

Suddenly Rachel's eyes were glued on one room as a loud bell rang out throughout the room.

_The New York market is opening. The New York market is now opening..._

"Again, thank you Mr Wikes – I'll shall let Simon know of the developments straight away" Rachel thanked him again and made her way across the office stopping outside one door – she turned around and there was the perfect view of the yellow streak from Sir William's room. She read the door name _Hong Kong's desk head._

The door was slightly ajar but there was no one in it, out of the blue someone grabbed her elbow pulling her away towards the hallway of the bank.  
>"Was that necessary?" Rachel looked up to see Sherlock facing her, he rolled his eyes and walked back to the escalator where John was waiting.<br>"Two trips around the world, this month? You didn't ask his secretary. You said that just to  
>irritate him" John started the conversation.<br>"I'm confused" Rachel asked and John shook his head.  
>"It's a long story...but how did you..."<br>"OH! You mean his watch!" Rachel burst out, Sherlock stopped suddenly and spun around looking at her.  
>"His watch?" John looked at them both.<br>"You didn't see it? The hands on his watch were correct but the date wasn't..." Rachel smiled. Sherlock frowned more _– How did she spot that? _He thought still looking at her.  
>"And it actually said the day before yesterday. He crossed the date line twice and so he didn't alter his watch...so is that what you mean that he took two trips around the world this month" She finally concluded.<br>"Within a month...? How did you know that part?" All of them stood in the foyer area, confused more.  
>"New Rolex. Only came out in February" Sherlock quickly said, before Rachel could open her mouth.<br>All of them exited the building and stood on the street – John put his hands in his pockets as Rachel looked through her bag.  
>"So, what do you do for a living?" Rachel asked the question again, directing it at Sherlock mainly.<br>"I consult...I'm a consulting detective" Sherlock replied.  
>"Interesting and I assume, Uncle John helps?" She nodded at John who wasn't listening.<br>"Do you think we should stay around here alittle longer?" He looked and saw Sherlock and Rachel looking at him.  
>"What?"<br>"I've got everything I needed from here, thanks" Sherlock told him and began walking away – John followed him and Rachel followed him.  
>"That graffiti is a message, John. For someone at the bank, working on the trading floor. We find the intended recipient and..."<br>"He'll to lead us to the person who sent it" John concluded.  
>"That's obvious" Rachel piped up, causing Sherlock to smile alittle.<br>"Three hundred people up there! Who was it meant for?"  
>"Pillars!"<br>"What?"  
>"The pillars and the screens" Sherlock stopped to explain.<br>"Very few places where you can see the graffiti and that narrows the field considerably and of course the message was left at 11.34pm that tells us a lot"  
>"Does it?" John replied.<br>"Traders come to work at all hours. Some people trade with Hong Kong in the middle of the night..." Sherlock continued – Rachel then remembered, the clocks changing because of the time differences and the office.  
>"Of course!" Rachel figured it out, smiling to herself. John stopped looking at her seriously and then Sherlock.<br>"You tell him – I've figured it out" Rachel brushed the comment off, surprising Sherlock. _How..._ he stared at her.  
>"The message was intended for someone who comes in at midnight..."<br>"It was intended for the person working the office opposite him – the Hong Kong office..." Rachel explained to John more simply and then John relaxed getting what both of them were saying.  
>At that moment, Sherlock reached into his coat pocket pulling out a name tag that was on office desk in Hong Kong.<br>"Not many Van Coon's in the phone book" Sherlock waved the tag and also waved down a cab. John stepped inside and so did Sherlock holding open the door.  
>"I can't go with you!" Rachel suddenly said, Sherlock was still opening the door for her.<br>"I've got to go back to work..."  
>"I'm sure your boss won't miss you for an hour..." Sherlock spoke over her; she sighed and shook her head.<br>Gritting her teeth, she came stepped into the taxi and found herself sitting next to Sherlock.  
>"If I'm coming with you...I'm not going alone" She took out her mobile and called a number...<p>

**HELLO! Yes, I'm alive and I'M REALLY, REALLY SORRY for not updating for a few months on any of my fic's! I've been really busy with "real life" crap as it were and my manager at work was ill for 4 weeks aka a month and so I had to do over time! Grrr and now hopefully, fingers crossed I'm back now! **

**Thank you all for the reviews and at the moment – my fan fiction page for the reviews isn't working right now –shakes head- BUT I WOULD LIKE TO THANK EVERYONE WHO REVIEWED THE LAST CHAPTER AND I HOPE YOU LIKE THIS ONE.**

**Review! :D **


	6. Breaking In

Chapter 6: Breaking in.

Kate sighed out as she hurried along the street buttoning her coat as the same time.

She received a text from Rachel with the words "IMPORTANT" as the first line and she knew that if Rachel texted those words, something was up.

She crossed the road and saw a black taxi pull up outside a posh block of flats, the door opened and she recognised her friend straight away.

"RACHEL!"

Rachel turned around instantly and saw Kate rush opposite her slightly out of breathe.

"I'm here! I'm here, what's wrong? What's important?" Kate asked in a hurry, the door of the taxi slammed shut making both girls look.

Kate's eyes blinked twice as the familiar face appeared.

"Hi..." Kate whispered and John stepped back in shock but slowly smiled remembering the first time they met.

"It's Kate, right?" John said and Kate nodded back.

"You two know each other?" Rachel butted in glancing looks at John and Kate.

"We met at the supermarket, he dropped his card...wait. How do you know him?" Kate explained.

"John's my uncle"

"HE'S YOUR UNCLE?"

Before Rachel could speak, a cough interrupted them all and they looked to the left to see Sherlock there with his hands in his coat pocket staring at them all.

"In your own time..." Sherlock rolled his eyes stepping backwards going towards the front doors of the building.

"Rachel! Why am I here?" Kate hissed quietly as they walked along following the man.

"I needed the company. I got dragged along on one of their cases" Rachel replied pointing to John and then Sherlock.

"Cases?"

"Sherlock is a consulting detective and I sort of...help him" John came in between Rachel wanting to clarify to Kate.

"What's a consulting detective?"

Rachel left John to tell Kate what a consulting detective was and she came up besides Sherlock who was staring at the buzzers on the door and then suddenly buzzing the one labelled 'Van Coon'.

She looked and saw Sherlock buzzing Van Coon's label but not getting any answer, he shook his head and both of them looked at the labels again then they noticed the label above his name. It was brand new.

"So, what are we going to do now? Sit here and wait for him to come back?" John called behind them.

"Yeah it's abit chilly" Kate cooed also.

"Just moved in" Sherlock whispered and then startled himself to see Rachel close to him.

"What?"

"This label is brand new, someone new has moved in above Van Coon" Rachel said as John huffed and came up to look at the label himself.

"They could have replaced it"

"No one ever does that." Sherlock replied.

"I do!"

All three of them turned to see Kate smiling wide and nodding but soon the smile went as Sherlock glared at her.

"I replace my label on my flat if the weather is horrible and rain ruins it" She shrugged and looked at Rachel raising an eyebrow.

"Really..?" Rachel mouthed.

"Yeah" Kate stiffened a giggle but stopped as Sherlock turned his back and buzzed the above label.

They waited for a few minutes and Sherlock buzzed the button again.

"He's abit inpatient" Kate whispered to John and he nodded back; "Just a bit..." He whispered back making her half smile.

"Hello"

A strange woman's voice drifted through the air, John pulled Kate out of the frame of the small webcam where Sherlock was standing.

"Hi, I've just moved into the flat just below you. I don't think we have met" Sherlock changed his personality in a split second.

"No – Well I've just moved in..." She replied and Sherlock shot a look towards John and Kate standing next to each other.

"Actually – I've locked myself out" Sherlock answered back cringing a bit acting his part.

"Do you want me to buzz you in?"

"Please and can I use your balcony?"

* * *

><p>After being buzzed in, Sherlock and Rachel entered the building first heading towards the lift.<p>

"Sherlock!" John and Kate ran after them but the doors to the lift closed before they could enter.

Both of them stood in the lift in silence, it was an awkward silence – "So, remember what floor it was?" Rachel asked.

"Of course" Sherlock replied, looking at the side of her face – he noticed she was staring straight ahead but then turned catching his eyes, those light blue eyes looking.

"OH CRAP!"

She went into her coat pocket pulling out her mobile and tapping in a number quickly before placing it to her ear.

"Simon? Hello, It's Rachel – I've sorted out the bank situation and I will be back soon as possible, it's just...I've got held up. No, no it's my uncle needed something and I've got to help him out. Are you sure? Thank you Simon, bye" Rachel hung up the phone and the lift pinged to a woman wearing a pink dressing gown.

"You're Mr Van Coon, and this is your wife?" The woman asked again, looking between the two.

Out of the blue, Rachel grabbed Sherlock's hand and smiled at the woman.

"Yes – Ed here was supposed to pick up the keys but he thought I did" Rachel replied and they stepped of the lift together.

Sherlock peered down at their hands entwined together, a strange feeling passed through him but he shook it off and gazed at the woman playing along with Rachel.

"Oh yes, silly me"

The woman grinned at them both and led them to her flat, opening the door and letting them inside.

"So, how long have you two been married?"

"A year"

"4 months"

Both Sherlock and Rachel said in unison and looked at each other.

"A year and 4 months..." Rachel smiled trying to reassure her. She walked past them and opened her balcony door.

Sherlock was first out accessing the height and where the balcony was down below.

"Um...Lizzie could you come here for a second?" Sherlock nodded her over, Rachel came out and the wind hit her as she set herself next to him looking downwards.

"That's a long way down..." She felt the colour drain alittle from her face as she gulped.

"That is why I suggest you stay here and I jump down and open the door..." Sherlock looked down at her and the height once more.

"I'll be fine, _dear_"

"Are you two okay?" The woman asked peering out of the door at them.

"We are fine" Again, they answered in unison. Sherlock breathe in and stepped up onto the ledge which made both of them gasp.

He looked back and gave the woman a smile as he turned around slowly.

"Be careful, Sher—Ed" Rachel looked at his face and with that, he jumped – both of them quickly went to the edge and saw him fall and land onto the other balcony with a stumble hitting the side of the railing.

"I think it's best that you don't do that" The woman pointed out but Rachel shook her head and stepped onto the ledge herself and saw Sherlock down below waiting.

"It's okay..."

Those last words escaped her lips and she herself turned around, closing her eyes slowly and jumped.

She jumped feeling the air gush around her then all of a sudden her fall abruptly came to a stop as she landed.

Again she opened her eyes and realized her feet weren't on the ground but she could see them, her eyes wandered upwards to two arms holding her and then continued upwards to Sherlock's face staring.

'_He caught me´ _she thought surprised blinking a few times to register what just happened.

They stayed like that for a few moments, both looking at each other.

"Hello! Are you two alright?"

They were interrupted by the woman calling down at them and Sherlock gently placed Rachel onto her feet.

"Yes! Thank you" Sherlock called up and did a little wave, pasting Rachel towards the sliding doors.

Rachel stood there for a moment or two replaying what just happened in her mind...Sherlock caught her and the stare afterwards... she shook her head and followed him inside the flat.

* * *

><p>"Sherlock, Are you there?" John banged on the door waiting for him and Rachel to open it.<p>

"This is the right door number?" Kate asked randomly, John nodded and banged again making Kate jump.

"Sorry...Sherlock, he sometimes doesn't listen."

"Right – So you are Rachel's uncle?"

"Yes...her father was my brother." John confessed and then banged on the door once again.

John put his ear to the wood of the door listening for any sounds.

"_Wow, he keeps this place..."_

"_DON'T TOUCH ANYTHING"_

"_But..."_

"_DON'T!"_

John heard two familiar voices and sighed with relief.

"They are in there...SO LET US IN!" John banged again.

Rachel looked around the big apartment, there was little furniture scattered around...the rooms were large and clean.

"Wow, he keeps his place..."

"DON'T TOUCH ANYTHING!"

"But..."

"DON'T!" Sherlock eyed her, he looked at everything in turn observing and taking all in –the objects, the books near the side of the television, furniture but soon the bangs on the door interrupted him.

"SHERLOCK!"

Rachel watched Sherlock ignore the bangs and whisk himself into the kitchen, she followed.

"Thank you"

As he closed the fridge, Sherlock stopped and looked back over to her, Rachel looked back and smiled.

"It was nothing..." He replied, shaking the feeling again that washed over him and trying to concentrate on the apartment.

"But..."

"ARE YOU GOING TO LET US IN OR NOT?!"

Both of them heard John and Kate shout through the door again; Sherlock once again ignored it and made his way through the hallway into the bedroom but stopped in the doorway.

"What is it...? Sherlock...?" Rachel automatically came across and stood next to him...

Rachel then let out a small scream before covering her mouth at the sight.

Lying in the bed before them was a man with a gunshot wound to his temple.

"Is that..."

"Van Coon."

_**And I'm going to end it there, thank you ever so much for reading this chapter! I hope it made sense and you enjoyed it.**_

_**Sorry I haven't been updating much lately but I have updated my Moriarty/Jessica fic the other day so please review that!**_

_**So, reviews!**_

_**THANK YOU to Isobel Frances, Irene Holmes, and Gwilwillith for the last chapter reviews! If I missed anyone else, I'm sorry!**_

_**PLEASE REVIEW!**_


End file.
